Stranded
by Soupyhawk2
Summary: The world of Minecraft, honestly not much to look at but the rules have changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Minecraft a Game set entirely for the purposes of letting the imagination room free without anyone telling you what to do, it sparked a lot of attention from around the world and was now receiving a huge new assortment of updates. However these updates made the game basically unplayable, black screens, errors every damn second but the company did nothing and forgot about it.**

Until something happened, reports of people going missing were happening all around the world like magic and no one knew the cause well except the players themselves.

You see I am one of those players, someone who was able to get past the games main screens into a while different world and this is my tale.

In a small country house in the middle of nowhere, housed a young teen just about turning 18 playing a popular game known as battlefield raging about a new feature that was added.

"For gods sake I wish people would stop using that stupid gun and actually play" The young teen yelled, his name was known as Outlaw or his player name was, no one knew what his real one was, what most did know was that he was quite good at the game and if was in your team you knew you would win. I finally gave up and motioned onto playing another game.

Sigh. "I honestly wish there were more games to play I use to be so good at playing them before the popularity died for most of them." Don't know what I was looking for, just something to keep me out of the real world. It's not like I didn't have many games honestly I had to many, but none peaked my interest. I finally decided to get up from my bed and weakly make my way to the kitchen.

For only eighteen I had made a pretty good living for myself, started to learn how to build a small house and got paid quite a bit of money for doing so it was a decent pay for being a builder but it was fun. But I quit to go and build my own place far away from everyday life, it was so dull back in the cities and honestly I had enough of peoples opinions and just left it behind. I honestly look worse for wear, too much gaming can do that.

My brown hair was almost always kept flat and straight never wanting it different, I was about 5'10 or so didn't care not like it mattered to me. The only thing that honestly made me somewhat different was my eyes which would either be green or brown sometimes just the same. I just kept to myself most of the time, not like anyone noticed after a certain rumour spread.

Once I walked into the kitchen I started making some pancakes only thing I eat really but was still enough for me. Still I noticed something strange occurring around the woods purple sparks, 'Ok I think I spent too much time on that console' I thought as I quickly started making my way back to my room. 'Something is watching me for real' It wasn't hard to understand I just shut the door and made sure to lock it. Before I instantly noticed something off.

You know that feeling where you know something has been moved but don't dare question it? Yeah I didn't have it. The play screen for minecraft was on, I was starting to shake a bit. "How the hell did minecraft log in" I said to no one. It just felt off. I picked up the controller and started to see it sort of warp but still staying in my hands. The screen was flickering badly and only had two options. "Join ##### Game or Leave" Not much of a choice to make but I followed suit and joined.

Everything happened a bit too quick, the room around me started to fade and I felt like I was falling. Opening my eyes I definitely was. "Shhhii-" I said before hitting the water with a smack and wanting air badly. I regained my sense of survival and swam to the top for air. Sweet air filled my lungs as I lay their shocked from what just happened. 'Where the hell am I' I thought before looking at my surroundings. Ocean everywhere "Why did it have to be an ocean" recalling all my fears of water in my head, in the distance I saw what looked like a small island and booked it.

I made it to the shore the cold breeze and the water dripping off my clothes made it almost freezing if the sun wasn't out, the sweet sensation of being on land was nothing more than comforting. Still the feeling didn't last long as I started to look around, from what I could tell I was on some sort of beach or something but a beach doesn't have a cube shape last time I remembered.

'What the hell happened and where am I?' questions starting pouring in my head but I had no time to question them as I felt that something was watching me again. "Im getting sick of this" I said before pushing myself up from the ground and getting my bearings on where I was. 'Ok so cubed shaped trees, beaches and grass, yep all the things that say minecraft' I started walking up to the highest point on the island to see how small it was

What I didn't expect was to see that I was surrounded by water on all sides, not a single island or person in sight. "Well this just made things a whole lot more frightening, guess since its minecraft I should start actually crafting" I said before walking over to a nearby tree and hitting it a couple of times which worked surprisingly.

The Island was very small and only housed two trees and a few animals but enough to be able to survive a few nights without- 'Shit if this is minecraft then their must be mobs and the other dimensions I don't even want to set foot in the nether' Recalling all the fails of trying to get blaze rods and ghast tears.

Then I remembered something "Hold on what time is-" I honestly wished it was the start of a day but the sunset told me otherwise and all my thoughts turned to alert. Night time was coming and I didn't even have a base. That would just be my luck in this game. 'I seen a cave entrance on the side of the island' I started to sprint towards the entrance but not without getting a few logs to seal it up at the entrance.

The cave was a perfect place to build a base of sorts, darkness all around and having a lot of room to end up building on later. The relaxing feeling of being right at home was creeping up and I just ended up sprint jumping right into it and face planted straight into a wall holding my head from the sudden pain 'Reminder don't rush into a cave without looking' I thought before running to the entrance and sealing it with the blocks I had. It looked messy but its what I had used for most of my builds, even my mates thought it was funny how I always built in caves.

It was honestly funny remembering all those memories of the past once a minecrafter, always a minecrafter. The way we always were able to find diamonds and how much fun we had attacking each other with our dogs was funny as hell, I had to get out of my head not long after since I forgot to seal the rest of the cave. 'Shit I swear if there is any mobs in here i'm leaving' Turning around I couldn't see much just two paths splitting in different directions.

"If there's any mobs here please show yourself!" I shouted, but gained nothing in return signalling that I was alone for once. I got to work placing the small walls that would soon be the main hub for the world and grew tired at each passing minute. I was already on the ground, struggling to stay awake any more before I finally fell asleep. The darkness was sweet to see and honestly gave me comfort and fear as I had forgotten to place torches but decided to just stay down and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness always seemed to keep me calm, I don't know what it is about how the night just seems to make everything so sweet. Guess that doesn't last long here as I was already awoken by sunlight breaching the cave that I was in.

'Why can't it just be dark forever this world would be so much better if it was like that' I thought, before cracking some of my bones so they would revive themselves from slumber. I had always believed that caves were the best place to start a base in minecraft as they only needed a few torches to stop mobs from spawning around the place. What worried me more was that I hadn't seen any mobs spawning on the island or heard any of their famous noises.

"Probably just got lucky and slept before they decided to spawn" I broke off the small barricade of the entrance and ran straight out of the cave just in case a creeper was nearby. I had one rule with creepers that I will stay by which is to never harm one ever. The rule had a lot of loopholes to it as if they just strolled behind me and blew up I would say the rule wasn't broke. Honestly it was a childish thing but I kinda felt sad when they died without even getting the chance to explode, kinda believed in was honorable for them to blow up and kill their victim where they stand leaving no trace but the crater that would leave the remains of the victims.

Besides that it looked like nothing was nearby which was a relief for once in my life. I had a few samplings I needed to plant just so I could have more wood to build a makeshift base later on, god did I hate trying to make a house it was difficult just getting the right amount of length and width to make it look nice. Its why I usually stay underground where the mobs stay and build huge underground caverns that would sit there for years on end. 'Hmm that reminds me I actually haven't done a mining trip in this what I assume is a new world' I thought, slowly walking towards the small amount of trees that were scattered around the island. My only thought was to rabidly hit the block to see if it would still work like last time, which worked and before long the tree was long gone.

The inventory screen. 'Hmm wonder how that works maybe just using my hands will work?' I tried it at first and lucky for me it worked and I started getting everything I would need to start of the world. A full set of stone tools and a few torches from some coal that was just visible from the outside. Still what was I missing. 'Oh god need to find some food, should have some apples on me, oh thank you god' I started to munch on the apples until my hand just refused to eat, 'The perks of being in minecraft I guess' Food was just gonna have to be a problem for later, now its time for a cave trip.

Breaking the makeshift wall I started the cave exploring getting iron wherever I could, the cave was a narrow one just about the size of one thats about to end, however I was extremely surprised to see it turn into a massive glitched cave, only problem mobs a lot of mobs. 'Well this is not gonna be a fun day' But something was off they seemed somewhat organised, moving in twos a creeper and another mob. It was strange, but my speculations were short lived as I heard footsteps behind me and had to duck into a side cave to try not be seen.

"Why was their building at the top of the cave!" 'Ok so someone is not very happy' I thought, peaking round the corner to see two mobs slightly taller than me, one I assume was a creeper while the other seemed like an enderman but I couldn't be quite sure. "Well?!" Now known as she screamed at the enderman. "How should I know, maybe it was one of yours who are just trying to make the place more secure" Ok so note its two females and it looks like the creeper is about explode. "Hmm you could be correct, however it seems more like a player had done it which means we must find it immediately" The once pissed off creeper now seems more calm with the situation and why the hell would they need to find me so quickly. 'This is gonna get me into a mess, I do not want to be in time to start digging out of here' And at that I started to mine at an angle down to bedrock making sure to cover everything behind me.

'Ok so now I have people looking for me, amazing just amazing' The thoughts of them finding me just seem to come rushing in. "Better not think about it, now time to find some iron just to make rudimentary tools" I started my strip mining tunnel staying away from any open caves in case of more mobs. Overall not very fun but if I needed to survive this was my best bet. The results from strip mining had been excellent a stack of iron at least and some ores that I couldn't mine until I had an upgrade.

Placing down a furnace and crafting table I got to work building all my tools. An iron chestplate and helmet, new iron pickaxe to mine some diamonds I had found on the way and a shiny axe for two reasons. First if I can get it sharpness it will do way more damage than a sword and it makes it easier for me to get out of any situation im in. The rest of the iron was used to make an anvil for later and some excess iron if I need to restock.

"Hmm wonder what time it actually is, could make a clock but who in their right mind would make one" I said starting to carve out a small digout for a base placing all my items near the sidewall before smelting a few stone blocks to cover the entrance incase those mobs find the cobblestone. I placed a torch on the opposite side of the dugout so mobs wouldn't spawn but I would have my own small dark spot to sleep. Then I layed down and drifted off to sleep.

That's when it started happening, I opened my eyes and just knew I was dreaming. The whole room was a deafening silence and the atmosphere chilled my blood to ice cold. The only thing I could see was a being with eyes that looked right into my damn soul, then I felt it my damn bones began to crack in the worst ways possible and all I saw when I looked down was a sickening colour of green…..


End file.
